Current network switching devices typically flow all data traffic through. However, in the case when a particular class of traffic exceeds a prescribed rate or threshold, e.g., as defined by a quality of service guarantee, the network switches typically discard or stop traffic in excess of the prescribed rate. This approach to controlling network traffic flow is sometimes referred to as “policing” the packet flow. Ideally, network service providers should offer customers different quality of service levels for network traffic including a commitment to allowing traffic up to a peak rate and/or committing to a specific rate without ever dropping traffic. In order to achieve these types of different quality of service levels, traffic flows must be properly prioritized through a network switching device.